Just Another Day
by musicsaveslives
Summary: Abused Rose never thought anything more of the high school jock other than the fact that he was a jerk, but when he pushes past the front she puts up will she be able to tell him what's going on at home or will it destroy them both.


**READ&REVIEW.**

**I do not own VA and it's content.**

* * *

><p>That stupid alarm clock that my mom kept deciding to put in my room woke me up. I don't understand why she keeps putting them in here all I do is end up breaking them. I lay there listening to the sound grow louder and louder. I didn't want to get out of bed. I could easily just throw the alarm clock like I normally do and just go back to sleep for another hour until I get a phone call from Lissa waking me up. My thinking was taking to long for me to decided and the alarm was getting more annoying by the minute. I decided on the sooner and just turned it off.<p>

I stood up from my bed and pain shot through my legs, being sore was an understatement. Last night another one of my mom's clients came into my room and forced him self on to me. What was I supposed to do? My mom never believed me and my dad was never home. There were so many times that I thought to run away from it all, but I looked over to the room that was across from mine. There was no way that I could leave Jill here alone.

Shivers went down my spine as I tried to forget last night, but it was hard. Jill was already gone. She had left with Sydney to go to school. My mom was passed out in her room. Pills tend to do that to her and well, my dad he was always gone away on business. There he was though in all his "glory" standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes as I pushed past him, but I could feel his eyes follow me.

"Can I help you?" I asked with an attitude showing that I really didn't want to be messed with at all.

"How about a round three dollface?" he said ever so nicely as he reached towards me. "Mommy dearest is asleep and as you could see I could use some help with this morning wood."

I felt myself gag in disgust. I couldn't stand to be here anymore. Especially with this man in my house, I could feel myself being trapped and if I didn't get out of here fast enough I would be having sex. I felt sick, and dirty as I watched him look me up and down.

"I'd rather you didn't look at me like a piece of meat.," I said and tried my best to keep my voice from cracking as the tears built up.

"But you look like such a fine piece of ass,"

The point I could hold back the tears. I was beyond pissed now. I didn't even bother responding to him. I grabbed my books and just made my way past him and out of that god-forsaking house.

I reached Lissa's house and was greeted with a warm smile by her brother when he answered the door. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me inside kissing me. It was filled with so much lust. I pushed away though. Normally, I didn't mind. He was usually my escape from the men my mom brought home, a way of having control but I didn't feel like dealing with him right now. I walked up the staircase and through her door and into her room.

"I didn't expect you in my room for another 30 minutes, Andre not here?" Lissa asked casually.

"I am just not in the mood," I responded with a bit of resent.

"That's new."

"Funny."

She was right though. Usually I am having sex with Andre whenever he was home from classes and then I would end up in her room telling her about the night before. She knows about my mom's escapades and the men that ended up forcing themselves onto me when they realized my mom would pass out before they even got to finish. This all started when my dad decided to leave us and never come back. He took all the money too. So, not only did I have to find a way to help pay the bills, which usually I ended up selling myself on the streets. I was already being forced to have sex against my will, might as well get something out of it.

Once Lissa was done getting ready. She left the room so I could to. I had a dresser drawer here that had some of my clothes in it. I slid on my jeans that were a bit hard to get on causing me to do the dance that all us girls do when trying to fit into something that was a bit snug and a tight fitted shirt that seemed to show off my breast. I wasn't feeling to comfortable with showing them off today so I threw on a sweatshirt over it.

Most people didn't understand the relationship that Lissa and I had. We had been best friends since kindergarten though. I had ended up standing up to the teacher for her and myself. We were inseparable since. We may not have the same personalities, but we understand each other.

"Let's go," Lissa said. "I can't afford being late and you sure as hell can't either"

"What are you talking about? I am on time every single day" I replied sarcastically.

" So true."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of her room. We left, but not before Andre made sure to slip a little note into my sweatshirt pocket.

As we began walking to school I decided to light up a joint might as well get high.

It felt good to be high. It was a way of forgetting everything that I was dealing with and had to deal with a school.

"Hey babe," Lissa said as Christian showed up at our lockers putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Pyro," I greeted. I had given him last year when he set the school gym on fire.

"Bitch," he murmured under his breath with Lissa just laughed at the both of us.

Speaking of bitch… I wanted to say that out loud but didn't since it was his sister's that I was thinking about.

"Dimikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard Miss Bitch screech. Her voice made me want to call my eyes out. I looked behind me to see her running toward none other than Mr. Bitch Whipped himself. He smiled at her as she ran up to him. There lips meeting right away, kissing turning into making out in front of the whole student body. Not that it surprised anyone to say the least. I walked past them into homeroom and shortly after they followed. It annoyed me to no end that I had to deal with both of them this early in the morning.

I honestly couldn't wait to get home and the day was going by quick. Mom would be out, so, that would just leave Jill and me by ourselves and I loved spending time with her. I walked into the house and Jill was already home. She was dancing around the living room.

"You and I are signing up for a self defense class," Jill stated causing me to spit out the water that I was drinking

"Huh?" I asked.

"You and I are signing up for a self defense class"

"Why is this?"

"You need to learn how to throw a punch.

""Okay. No, we are not learning how to fight there is no need," I said not wanting to know were this was coming from.

"Sure, there is. " Jill said. "I am not stupid you know."

"Never said you were."

"Good."

I felt the need to get high. I didn't like that Jill was insinuating that she knew what was going on. I was supposed to be protecting her not the other way around.


End file.
